Miami Heat
by Petite Poppy
Summary: DL Smut, no spoilers. Lindsay's assisting on a case in Miami and receives a phone call or two...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My second attempt at the wonderful world of DL, I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Particularly those that gave me an overwhelming amount of support for Control. **

This is M rated, so it isn't for kids. I do not own the characters, just my plot (let me know if you see one LOL) and finally, no spoilers to any seasons, throw this in where you see fit. Enjoy! P xx

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Laura**, in the hope that she can spot the part for herself. (Your plug's at the bottom.)

**

* * *

**

Tossing her keys onto the kitchen table in her temporary home, Lindsay Monroe began to unpack the groceries she had brought in from the car.

She had been called down to Florida to assist on a case which bore remarkable similarities to one she had led back in New York.

Initially uncomfortable in the heat, she soon discovered the solution was a lot less clothing and a whole lot more water. Which explained the sundress and the several litres of bottled water now stocked in the fridge.

Hearing her phone ring, she rummaged though her purse and grinned at the image of Danny Messer on her screen.

"Montana! How's Miami treating ya?"

"It's hot, sticky and filled with silicone dolls. Ones that breathe!" Lindsay giggled. "Seriously though, I love the beach but I can't wait to get home. Guys at the lab are lovely but they aren't you guys."

"You've had time to get to the beach? Tell me you got yourself a hot, little bikini there."

"Out of everything I said, you picked up on the beach? I miss home and you ask me if I have a bikini? You ask Flack that when he's away?"

"He ain't got a body like you, Monroe." _Shit, didn't mean to say that out loud_. Danny closed his eyes and held back a groan.

"You been eyeing me up, Messer? Don't think your girlfriend would like that too much, do you?" _Subtle, Monroe!_

"What girlfriend? Did I miss something Monroe? Cause last time I checked, I was single." Danny was a little confused to say the least, but he was more intrigued at Lindsay's tone. Jealous? Surely not.

"Yeah, the blonde in Trace, what she called? Rachel?" Lindsay knew she was probably sounding jealous but really she and Danny had flirted for a year, she goes away for two weeks and someone else tries to move in?

"Oh yeah, her. 5'8" long legs, skinny waist…"

Lindsay ground her teeth. _ Ok fine, but really rub it in already! I'm 5'3 and nowhere near skinny_.

"Bleached hair with black roots, fake boobs, you'd think spending that much money on tits she would get a decent dye job but no…" Danny was enjoying himself now. Grinding her teeth? Perhaps Lindsay was into him. Rather like he was into her.

"Wait, what?" _Thank God! _"You're not seeing her? Definitely not? As in no way?" _I need to shut up. Now_.

"Definitely not, Montana. Why? What's got you so bothered about it?"

"I'm not. I mean, she's obviously just." Lindsay's pathetic attempts to explain her concerns only further enhanced his suspicions. "I just think that you could do better is all. Her reputation isn't exactly the most promising thing."

"You know Miss Monroe, I'd say you were a little jealous there. No, no" He cut her off before she started spluttering denials. "I ask you how your case is going and you twist it round and start telling me how Rachel has a bad reputation?"

"Daniel Messer, I did not. I answered your question which was 'How's Miami treating ya?' and then you chose to focus on one tiny comment I made regarding the beach. You twisted into my wearing a bikini so don't give my any of your…"

"Shut up, Montana and tell me about the bikini you were wearing"

"Nothing to write home about, it's just a little black number I put on after work! Anyway quit interrupting. So I made an assumption based on some email. Big deal. My bad, I'm sorry. Let's forget about it." She'd let on more than she intended to.

"Wait, back up. What email?" He made a mental note to go back to the bikini she had been wearing. Still wearing? Business first.

"Remember when I had asked for you to mail me those pics of the vic's wounds?"

"Yeah, I just got called in with Mac and Hawkes so I asked one of the techs to email them to you, that's right."

"Thanks Cowboy, I was there. Anyway, the email came through with the pics and it was followed by an IM from whor…Rachel saying that she was looking forward to going out with you on Friday. Obviously not meant for me, so I didn't reply."

"Montana, no idea what she's going on about, I was out with Flack remember? Never made any plans to take her out, why would I?"

"Huh, weird. Glad we got that cleared up, thought you'd lost your mind." She hoped he'd now let the jealousy comment slide.

"We're good here, though that may need looking into. Girl like that isn't good for my reputation. Associated with that? Hell no! Oh Linds, can you switch your laptop on? Phone battery is about to die. Unless you've made plans and you're going out this evening?" He didn't want her lonely whilst she was away, however the last thing he wanted was to find out she was going on a date.

"No I was just gonna sit out on the balcony with a margarita. You can keep me company." She giggled down the line, and figured she ought to text and cancel on Calleigh when she hung up.

"Alright cool, well give me five minutes to get set up and speak to you then?"

"Sure, speak soon." She sent a quick text apologising to the blonde CSI, promising coffee in the morning.

Lindsay fixed herself a drink, picked up her shades and laptop then headed out to her small balcony, perfectly positioned to catch the early evening rays.

Adjusting her strapless sundress, she reached for the laptop which announced Danny's arrival online followed by the IM beep requesting webcam access.

Accepting, she suppressed a giggle as Danny's popped up with a shit eating grin on his face.

Having not seen him for a fortnight, all she could focus on was how fucking hot the man was. Sure there were plenty of 'attractive' men in Miami, however they all had one thing in common – narcissistic posing. Danny oozed utter confidence, he didn't feel the need to constantly smooth his hair and ensure his shoes were highly polished. Jeans and Converse, casual and just oh so right! His hair reminded her of what he'd probably look like first thing in the morning. Something that she was realising now she'd like to see frequently.

"What you staring at Montana?" Danny was definitely encouraged by the look on her face; he could've sworn she'd bit her bottom lip.

"You as it happens, you got a problem with that?" Lindsay shot back quickly.

"No ma'am." He chuckled under his breath. "Gotta say Monroe, you're definitely working the tan. And the dress now that I can see it. Very cute! Looks like you're missing the straps though… We wouldn't want it to fall down now, would we?" Licking his lips he prayed to God that it would 'accidently' fall.

"I'm not too worried, no one around to see me. It's pretty secluded up here." Lindsay deliberately stretched her arms over her head to cause the dress to inch down slightly. Licking his lips at her? She wondered what else she could get him to do.

Fidgeting in his seat, Danny cleared his throat. "You know on second thoughts, it wouldn't be too bad I guess if the dress were to fall down." No bra, he could be onto something here.

"Hey Cowboy, this isn't a free peepshow!"

"Name your price and I'll pay. Unless you're too scared?" Danny knew the best way to get the response he wanted from Lindsay was to implicate her inability to do something. Didn't work for anyone else but she responded to him, as he did her.

"Oh no, I'm not scared. I'm just not stupid." She was really liking the way this conversation was headed. She made a mental note to thank the whoreface, Rachel after finding out what her game was. Pathetic as it was, Lindsay was convinced she did have one. _He's m__ine! _ "What do I get out of my top falling down?"

"My undying gratitude? Come on Montana, just a little look! You're in Miami, aren't you supposed to go all Girls Gone Wild?" She was giggling too much to be upset by it, he was convinced.

"Tell you what Messer, my top will accidently disappear if yours does, deal?" _Yeah Lindsay, he's gonna be so against that one_. Like that wasn't the plan.

"Done!" Not believing it was really that easy, Danny swiftly pulled his green shirt over his head, leaving him in his white beater.

"Danny, hardly the same thing." Lindsay was quick to point out she'd be showing a whole lot more than him and as hot as he looked, he wasn't exactly where she wanted him. Yet.

Laughing out loud, Danny pulled his beater over his head and sat up.

"Better?"

"Fuck. " Lindsay exclaimed, then more quietly "Me."

Not sure if he heard her correctly, he thought he'd throw out his thoughts on that matter anyway.

"Anytime Monroe! Now I believe you have a part to fulfill?" He resisted the urge to press his nose right up against the screen. Mainly because his vision would blur.

Lindsay stood up and adjusted the tilt of the laptop to what she thought was an appropriate angle. "That alright? Can you see ok?"

"Yeah, that's pretty damn good actually." He was impressed that she had the foresight to position herself so that the sun emphasised her rather than obscure.

Biting her lip again, she reached behind to unzip her dress. Slowly the material began to fall away from her but she held the front against her with one hand. Teasing? Perhaps, but it didn't look like Danny had too many complaints.

Once she had fully lowered the zip, she reached behind and held the dress out so as to give her coverage as she stepped out of it.

Raising his eyebrows, Danny cleared his throat and leaned forward a little, desperate for her next move. Mesmerised, he watched as she moved the fabric side to side, not quite exposing her body to his eyes.

"Lindsay" She wasn't sure if it was the pleading tone of his voice or the fact that this was the first time he'd uttered her actual name that had her throat drying up.

She lowered the dress down her chest, smirking as his eyes widened as her glistening skin was exposed. Reaching her navel, she smiled broadly as he groaned.

Fucking tease was wearing a bandeau bikini top underneath!

Feeling sorry for him, he looked so disappointed, she decided to let the dress drop completely, showing off her toned, tanned body in the poor excuse for swimwear she had on.

"Jesus, Lindsay! You in a bikini is easily the hottest thing I've ever seen." The coarseness of his voice was beginning to affect her in a pretty obvious way.

Watching her nipples harden in front of him, Danny adjusted his jeans which were helluva tight all of a sudden.

Deciding to distract him from her obvious arousal, Lindsay slowly turned around, giving him the perfect view of her firm ass in the tiny briefs. Danny could however work out the Goosebumps that had begun to spread over her entire body. Her arousal only increased his and it made him greedy.

"Linds, babes. I know I've got a cheek but could I ask you one last favour?"

"Sure, you can _ask_." She replied, a little skeptical.

"Could you possibly remove the top of your bikini? Please?" There was no teasing tone in his voice now. He watched her face to judge her reaction. He could tell she was debating it and she hadn't given him a straight 'no' yet. Best not to let it get that far, he pretty much ensured that he got what he wanted with his next comment.

"Go on, I dare ya."

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay shook her head as she admitted defeat. The bastard had won. Not that she was really feeling a loss here in all honesty.

Turning her back on him, she unhooked the top and let it fall to the floor. Covering herself with her left arm, she turned back around and sat down on her chair. She reached into her margarita glass and fished out a melting ice cube. Drawing it between her lips, she sucked on it until it disappeared as she listened to Danny's breathing become more ragged. Meeting his eyes, she felt her pulse rise at the intensity of his gaze.

"I want you so badly, I don't even know where to begin." His voice was so husky, it was a miracle she could make the words out. This was definitely a conversation she wanted to continue. Preferably on her back and not on a balcony.

"You know what, why don't you figure out where to begin and give me a call once you have your phone plugged in?" She moved her left hand to the top of the laptop screen and smiled seductively at him. "Because I really, really wanna hear more."

He was so focused on her perfect breasts now completely exposed to him he barely registered the fact that she had reached for the laptop. As she began to disappear from his view, he leaped out of his seat and grabbed his phone and charger and headed for the bedroom.

Plugging his phone into the wall and shucking his jeans down his thighs, he speed dialed 2, hoping she wasn't messing around and would answer straight away.

"I do hope Cowboy, you're not that quick at everything else in the bedroom…"

* * *

**A/N R&R and let me know what you think? Should I have stopped at Control?**

**A/N ii A**s ever, the amazing **Laura** provides me with a ridiculous amount of encouragement. Seriously, you wouldn't believe how much. And for those that didn't know (ha!) This woman has just won a pile of firsts in the CSI:NY 09 Fanfic Awards so go read if you haven't already! She's in my favourites. I would've put your plug at the top, but I was scared they wouldn't read.

**P xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Once again, this is an M rated fic - it is smut and it does contain some strong language, if that offends you I'd advise you to leave now. Things do start to get interesting shall we say so please consider yourselves severely warned! I own nothing.

Fun part - Holy Shit, 19 reviews for one chapter?! Seriously guys you more than rock my world! I appreciate every single one and I do make a point of PMing you back to say thank you, if I haven't because you've not signed it - thank you from the bottom of my filthy little heart. It means so much to me. Of course the competitive side in me wants to earn more reviews than Control.... Hmmm let's get on with the show.

Once again, my undying gratitude to **Laura **for reading through and not laughing. And encouraging me at 2am. You get the picture. Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Believe me Montana, you're gonna find that I take my own sweet time and you will be absolutely no exception. You just wait, you're gonna be begging me by the time I'm through with you."

No need to let him know how close she was to begging at that moment in time, Lindsay kept her game face on.

"Providing you don't leave me hanging and I come harder than I ever have before, give it your best shot Cowboy." Her heart raced as she waited on his response.

"I guarantee it, Montana. I'll put it in writing for ya and everything." Danny was fully straining against his boxers. "Where are you just now anyway?"

"Miami! Where've you been?" Oh he was just so easy.

"No Wiseass, where in your apartment are you?"

"I'm currently in the bedroom, I figured that I may want to be a little more comfortable if this goes well." Somehow she turned it into a challenge. Almost as though she was unsure of his capabilities.

"Oh really? Now I don't know bout you Montana, but when I wanna be really comfortable I lie back on my bed. Preferably naked and I do believe you were almost there." She giggled lightly and his cock twitched as he recalled her breasts swaying as she moved to switch off the laptop. "Seriously Lindsay, you have the most amazing body I have ever seen. Just damn unfortunate it was via a camera when I can't touch."

"Oh so you think I'd let you touch?"

"Montana, why do you even bother? You _know _I'd be touching, in fact I'd do a whole lot more so let's just cut to the chase and not even pretend that you're gonna put up any kind of fight other than what position you want. Even that you'll be lucky to win." He struggled to keep his hands to himself or rather off himself as he visualised a power struggle with Lindsay. He'd probably let her take whatever goddamn position she wanted but he figured they'd both enjoy it more with the competition.

"You'd fight me for a position Danny?" He could hear the pout in her voice and for a second he was about to back up and admit that she could have whatever she wanted. "Don't you think that after you've groped me so inappropriately, I should have first choice on how I ride you?"

"I, uh."

"Don't hurt yourself trying to form words Cowboy. Don't want you firing off the mark too soon. Remember we talked about this? But just in case you are, we don't want anything ruined." Her tone of voice had altered and suddenly Danny more than wanted Lindsay to take over.

"So your shirt's off which is definitely a start. You taken those jeans off too? God knows they do wonders for your ass but it's not like we really want you clothed. You've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Jeans are gone." Short answers were all he could manage, hell he was struggling to breathe. "Just boxers."

"Good, now I want you to take your hand and slide it slowly down your abs and slip it under your boxers. I do not want you to argue, I want you to do as you're told. Now grasp your cock and wait."

Danny did as he was told; he was fighting against the urge to give himself what he wanted.

"How you feeling Cowboy? Hard?" She smirked as he could only choke out a laugh in response. "Alright, that was a dumb question. Slide your hand up to your head and rub your thumb across the tip."

She was enjoying herself now, there was something about causing a man like Danny to lose control.

"It's so hot in here, I really should turn the AC on but I'm just far too comfortable on this huge bed. "

Danny could only too well imagine her sprawled across a bed, a sheen of sweat glistening on her tanned, toned body. Grasping his cock a little more firmly he started building up the speed on his initially slow strokes.

"Seriously, there is more than enough room for two here, I figure you're the type that likes space to move around. God knows you can't sit still for two minutes." She shook her head as she imagined Danny on the bed with her.

"Tell me Cowboy, are you on the edge yet? I can only imagine how your cock would feel in my hand. I wonder if it'd be too big for me to fully wrap my hand around. Now I'm curious… Will you let me find out? Please?"

His grunts were driving her insane, though she was more than a little amused by his reaction to her pleas.

"Montana, I wish." He couldn't finish; the thought of Lindsay pleading to grasp his cock was too much. Any more and he'd be gone.

"You wish what Danny? That I was there right now? That I was pressed up against your side and I was pumping your cock so hard that you're grasping my hair, tilting my head back so you can thrust your tongue in to my mouth? Showing me what you want to do with your cock? What I'm not letting you do cause right now it's all about you losing control and my having it?"

She was getting ridiculously turned on by the thought of having his cock in her hands. Getting off on the thought of masturbating her co-worker? That had to be a new one…

Danny was so close, her voice was doing incredible things to him and hell yes, she could do whatever she wanted when she got her hot little ass home. Sooner, rather than later hopefully.

Teasing the flesh above her bikini bottoms, she shivered and decided to help him finish off.

"I bet you're so close it's not even funny, you're probably twitching up into your hand struggling to hold it together. You know if I were there, I really wouldn't want you to be fighting so hard. You know what I would do? I'd slide down the bed and take the head of your cock in my mouth. Danny, you have no idea how badly I want to taste you. I want you to cum in my mouth and let me swallow every single drop." Her voice cracked with arousal as she began to edge her bikini bottoms down. "You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Fuck, Lindsay" Danny choked the words out as he came over his hand. It was just too much, the thought of Lindsay between his thighs, with her mouth wrapped around his cock. There was no way he was going to last any longer. He kept stroking until every last drop had been spilled.

"Please do Danny, because I really, really want you." Not wanting to be ungrateful but she really needed a little release herself now. She hooked her phone between her ear and shoulder and ran her now free hands over her body, teasing her breasts and stroking the sensitive tips as she waited on him coming back down to Earth.

His breathing started to level out and his racing heart made its way back to its normal rhythm when he stopped focusing on himself and on the woman that just made him come so hard. Her breathing was now hitched and he figured he more than owed her. She was begging him to fuck her now – how the hell did he get that lucky?

"You know Miss Monroe, I definitely think that's something I could help you out with."

* * *

**A/N So let me know what you think! R & R please? Virtual cookies and love to all! P xx**

**Thanks to:**

Claudiany5

Ladyofthedragons1

Madhatterette

Hypedupash

.cowboy11

Nikki.02

Afrozenheart412

Laurzz

CSNYMinute

Grace5

Stine

Canadianpixie

Kaypgirl

Brinchen86

Pintsizegenius

Lewie45

Texansweetheart

Montanascreed

Pretty7

And every lurker out there kisses to you all! x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Once again, I own nothing! Thanks to **Laura **for reading through and encouraging at stupid o'clock in the morning.

Let's get on with it, shall we? Enjoy **P xx**.

* * *

He grabbed his boxers off and cleaned himself up as best he could. Frankly he couldn't give a shit, Lindsay had just asked him if she could suck his cock then begged him to fuck her?

"Well Baby Girl, I don't think we should go for instant gratification, God knows you don't seem to believe in it what with your teasing." He listened to her irregular breathing and couldn't believe that his cock was starting to twitch back to life again. Well he could, Lindsay on her back, topless and quite probably touching herself. Quite probably? Almost definitely.

"Just to play you at your own game, I want your hands above all material. Keep 'em where they can be seen!"

"Fuck you!" She gasped, half laughing.

"All in good time, Baby, all in good time." Danny was beginning to enjoy himself, she'd tortured him, now it was his turn.

"Wanna know something?" he started conversationally "I've got a real thing for you in jeans, skirts too. I have also got a bit of an obsession with you playing pool. All those times I told you that you were in the wrong position? Quite frankly that was an excuse to fuel my fantasies of bending you over. At first I felt like I was abusing your trust, then the second time as I leaned in, you pushed back very slightly. Were you conscious of that move? Trying to get me all hot? Even if you weren't I wasn't giving a shit."

He laughed at the memory or her bent over the pool table. More than was necessary to be honest, but she made the shot.

"I didn't want to make that assumption the first time. The second time though, yeah I wanted to see if I had imagined it or if you really were the pervert we all know and love." Lindsay was beginning to wish she had turned the air con on, although she was pretty sure the flush over her body was only partly due to the temperature outside.

"Way to wind a guy up Montana, you know if we were at mine playing pool, that skirt would've been jacked up around your waist so I could check your ass out properly." He heard her breath catch and wait a beat before exhaling. _Guess she ain't laughing now._

"Which Montana, takes me to one of my favourite fantasies of you. Crossed my mind many a time. Starts pretty much with what I just said there. You're bent over my pool table with your skirt hitched up around your waist and your cute little blue panties, nice touch by the way, are just begging to be pulled down. Well who am I to leave them on? I'm itching to feel your skin so I slide them down your legs and run my hands over your toned ass. You arch back into me and I ease your thighs apart. Hearing my name fall from your lips makes me take a minute to appreciate what I have in front of me and I'm sorry baby, but I just can't resist spanking your ass just a little." He paused to gauge her reaction before continuing.

"God Danny, don't you dare stop." The mere thought of being completely at his mercy had her dripping wet, and he was just getting started.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby, the noises you're making? Wouldn't dream of it."

He rubbed the precum now glistening on the head of his cock over his shaft.

"Seeing how wet you are, I get to my knees and decide to find out for myself just how damn good you taste.

Shifting on the bed and biting back a moan, Lindsay struggled to refrain from testing just exactly how wet she was then and there. The man was inventive, that much she couldn't deny.

"You alright there Linds?" Truth be told, he was starting to feel the heat himself.

But this was about her, he'd get his again soon enough.

"I'm more than alright." She choked out. "You were saying?"

"I run my tongue along your dripping centre, up to your clit and flick it back and forth. Naturally, you start to buck up at me but I'm not quite done with you. I ease up and just circle around till you start begging me. Which unsurprisingly doesn't take very long at all but you know I am the teasing type, I pull away and get back on my feet."

"What the hell? You'd leave me hanging? Really, I thought we spoke about this." Paranoid that he'd leave her on the edge so abruptly, she couldn't help but snap at him.

He ignored her indignant tone and chuckled slightly.

"You're more than ready for me, so I unzip my jeans and listen to your breathing become more ragged, if that's possible, at the sound alone. Kicking them off, I spread your legs further and push you down so you're level with the table. Something that has just solidified its status as my favourite piece of furniture in my apartment. Taking my time, I slowly slide my cock inside you. You begin to grip me instantly with your muscles and it's a struggle not to come inside you then and there."

He gripped his cock and stroked it briefly, taking deep breaths to compose himself before continuing.

"Sliding back out, I take my time to feel every ridge of your wet pussy surround me. A few more strokes and I can feel you beginning to lose control. Wanting nothing more than to help you along a little I arrogantly draw the conclusion that you like a little pain/pleasure to help things develop."

The moan that escaped from Lindsay's throat confirmed his theory.

"I lean forward and sink my teeth into your neck where it meets your shoulder and none too gently. I wanna see my mark on you. You're mine and I want everyone to know. Before you can protest, I sneak my hand around and down your body to stroke your clit. You start to scream and I don't let up, my teeth in your flesh, the speed which my cock is thrusting into you and the pressure I put on your clit as I massage it. You come hard around me and I can feel my eyes rolling back as I begin to get more frantic. Thrusting harder and faster, I focus on the feel of you and let go, muffling the shout of your name against your neck."

Lindsay had enough, balancing her phone between her ear and pillow she let her hand sneak down her body to rest between her thighs.

Stroking herself, she hoped that Danny had something else up his sleeve cause she was too damn close for him to leave her at the very edge.

"Pulling out of you, I can't help but think I'm no where near finished and turn you round so I can start to remove your skirt and tank. I'm in love with your bra, you laugh at me, but it matches the cute panties perfectly and really, front fastening Montana? I already feel my cock starting to twitch back to life as I unclip it."

Her strokes were beginning to increase in speed and pressure, it wouldn't be long before she was satisfied. He created too vivid an image for her not to picture herself in front of him naked.

"Tearing off the rest of my clothes, I pull you towards me and lean down to kiss you. May seem a little rude to fuck you before kissing you, but I'll make it up to you. I pull your bottom lip between my teeth and you let out a groan. I pick you up and carry you to my bedroom. I wanna stay in control as I suck on your neck but you're not having any of it and you climb on top of me. You bite and tease your way down my body, coming back to focus on my neck. I consider protesting but figure perhaps you want to mark me as yours as I did to you. And goddamn if that ain't hot. It doesn't take long and when I'm fully hard, you rise up and sink down on my cock, taking every inch into you."

Hardly able to believe how turned on she was, she felt herself slicken even more between her thighs and reveled in the sensations he was creating within her.

"I start to get a bit pissed off with your teasing, your wriggling around. Building up but nowhere even close to release. I let you have your fun for awhile cause I can't even put into words how hard you make me."

He was stroking himself properly now. His hard cock throbbed in his hand as he pictured his unbelievably sexy coworker riding him.

"You bite your bottom lip and as sexy as that fucking is, I know you're not even trying to play fair. So I reach my hands up to hold onto yours. I can't believe you fall for it when you entwine your fingers with mine and I grin up at you. Then I pull both your hands behind you back and hold them in place with one of mine. God, I love that you're so petite that both your hands fit in one of mine."

He chuckled lightly, the sound sending a shiver from her head to her toes.

"You start to pull at me, when I tug them down and hold you firmly in place, not moving at all. You stop and look at me, wondering what the hell you're gonna get coming to you and deciding you're having none of it, start to rock slowly back and forth. I grin up at you and pull your hands a little so your tits stick out in the most distracting way, I reach up and bite down on your nipple. The scream you let out has me twitching inside you and I wanna hear more."

Unable to control herself, Lindsay slipped a finger inside herself, marveling at how wet she was and provided Danny with the soundtrack to his fantasy.

"I start thrusting up into you, hard. You're so tight I almost lose it but I have to focus on something other than how your pussy feels clenching my cock. I know I'm not gonna last much longer, so I use my other hand and slide it down your body and stroke your clit. You buck against me and I stop for a second just to appreciate how fucking hot you look riding me. Then I press down harder, and you start to squirm away from me, I know now how close you are. But I don't let up, I'm relentless as I pound into you and let go."

Pushing another digit into her wet centre, she thrust quickly and brought herself to orgasm. The picture he painted was exactly how she wanted him without having to say a word. With difficulty, she tried to work out how soon she could get home and feel his cock inside her.

He listened to her breathing which was still irregular and ragged.

"Lindsay, are your hands were they should be? Can they be seen?"

"Of course they are" She gasped "I'm just inventive."

"What the hell does that mean?" If anyone were going to find a loophole, it would be Lindsay.

"I lost the bikini bottoms is all!" She giggled as her breathing fully returned to normal.

Shaking his head, Danny made a request, praying she'd answer the positive before hanging up.

"Baby Girl, I'm a little, still on the edge shall we say? Don't suppose you could send me a little pic to help me out in the meantime?"

"No problem Cowboy, I'll get one to you when I hang up." She was completely exhausted but knew exactly what she would send. Reaching for the bikini bottoms she yanked them on.

"You're amazing, you know that right? Any chance I can call you again tomorrow?" _Like I need to ask._

"Absolutely, good night Danny" _Yes! I could get used to this._

"Night Lindsay." Hanging up he, he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long for her picture.

Not two minutes had passed before he heard the beep indicating new mail. Downloading the image, he held his breath and exhaled a low oath.

The picture was almost a full body shot. Her hair spread wild like a halo around her delicately flushed face, her torso glistening with a sheen of sweat and her hands? One was holding the phone and the other was slipped inside her bikini briefs confirming exactly what he'd hoped she'd be doing.

He grinned as he read the message.

"Call me tomorrow and the panties are gone. L xx"

Stroking himself furiously, he spoke to no one in particular.

"I love my fucking life."

* * *

**A/N **R&R Please? I'll keep going as long as you guys want it **Pxx**

Thanks to:

**Laurzz**

MTC

**Grace5**

Claudiany5

**Pretty7**

Ladyofthedragons1

**Nikki.02**

Lewie45

**PintSizeGenius**

Afrozenheart412

**Montanascreed**

CSINYMinute

**Brinchen86**

JavaJunkie4evr

**Canadianpixie**

Dantanafan

Thanks to all lurkers to and those that have added me to alerts and favourites. I get all smiley inside! LOL x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hey everyone, how many reviews did you all leave? Seriously, more than I could ever dream! 22? Cookies for all!

**Laura **for checking my fails on grammar - I heart you and Team Lazarus all the way. Till Wednesday at least.

Oh do I smell plot? Enjoy, **P xx**

* * *

"Yo Messer! We going for lunch or what?" Flack subtly announced his presence on the 35th floor.

"Shit man! Wanna make your entrance a little more obvious?" Danny recuperated well and managed not to drop the Petri dish in his hand.

"Give me a minute to I get this cleared, get you in the break room?"

"Sure. Move it though, I'm starving." He ducked to avoid being hit on the head with a pair of latex gloves.

"Don't forget to clean up the floor too!" He sang, sauntering out of the room.

* * *

Knowing Flack's love of gossip, Danny decided to test the grounds with what he knew about Rachel, or Whoreface as Lindsay so nicely put it.

"Talking to Lindsay last night." He took a bite of his sandwich to wait on Flack's response.

"How she getting on? We getting our girl back anytime soon?"

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Not our girl, Flack. My girl. Anyway hopefully she'll be back by the end of the week. I don't know how much longer I can keep her fish alive and I know she'd kill me if one didn't make it."

Flack grinned at the 'my girl' comment which Danny, noticing, chose to ignore.

"Yeah, she should be back soon, but she mentioned something bout that girl Rachel saying something in an email to her."

"Blonde hair, fake tits Rachel?" Flack asked, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Danny's face. He kind of knew where this was going. "Yeah her boyfriend dumped her a few weeks back to get back with his ex. George was it? Nice guy – you'd like him. Anyway, he was chatting to Lindsay saying that he missed her."

The raised eyebrow on Danny's face wasn't missed by Flack but really wasn't important right now.

"They get on quite well, brings her coffee and stuff. She noticed he was getting more and more depressed by the day – her words, not mine! Asked him about it. He said that he thought he could replace, can't remember her name – she's a teacher, but apparently not – the new one was shallow and not what he expected. So Lindsay told him to be a man about it, go speak to her and see if he could win her back. Come to think of it, I'm sure Lindsay didn't know that Rachel was who he was seeing."

"So, yeah, you were saying?" He suddenly remembered there was a point to Danny's comment.

"Uh yeah, Lindsay had said that when Rachel sent through those pictures there was an IM straight after from her saying she was looking forward to going out with me on the Friday night. She never replied cause she assumed it wasn't meant for her."

"Which clearly it seemed to be, think that girl's got a little bit of a nasty streak to her?" Flack asked, only mildly concerned, Lindsay was a whole foot shorter than him but he wouldn't be stupid enough to take her on.

"I don't know, why mention me?"

"You're seriously asking?" Flack laughed openly at his friend who was either incredibly stupid or had a fantastic poker face. Considering how much he lost at their last game, he went with the latter.

"We both know there's something between you and Monroe, don't try and deny it."

"Nope, no idea what you're going on about Flack." Danny grinned at his friend, he knew if he openly admitted anything he'd have to spill on last night. Not full details of course, just that things were moving in a more _positive _direction.

"Fine, in that case I'm asking her out."

"What fucking part of _my girl _did you not understand Flack?" He wasn't gonna let that slide. He wasn't admitting to anything but really, Lindsay was his even if nothing actually was happening.

"Nothing is happening between me and Lindsay, doesn't mean it won't but seriously, enough." He glared for all of two seconds before laughing. "God, I want her."

"Yeah so my point was before we got sidetracked, this Rachel might be trying to get back at Lindsay using you. Granted you guys aren't together yet, but to everyone else it kinda is how you say. She's yours and to be fair, you're hers. So if Rachel implies that there's something going on, no doubt it'll piss Lindsay off. Did she seem pissed?" Flack asked finishing off his sandwich.

"Concerned about my reputation." Danny smirked as he recalled her indignant tone. "Apparently Rachel doesn't have the best reputation herself and she was worried that my being associated with her would damage mine."

Flack nodded and tried not to openly laugh.

"So what you gonna do, play it by ear? Speak to her about it? Or sit back and watch Monroe handle it when she gets home? I know which I'd rather watch!"

Danny grinned at the thought of Lindsay standing up to Rachel herself. If she wanted to that was. His face fell at the thought she wouldn't and quickly brushed it off.

His phone beeped and he smiled when he saw the text was from Lindsay.

"Yeah man, I got to go. Oh and don't give us any of your crap about hitting on Lindsay. All we need to do is mention Jason flirting with Angell and watch you go all caveman on our asses."

Laughing at his friend with his jaw hitting the table, he stood up, patted him on the shoulder and headed for the exit.

* * *

The smile soon fell off of his face when he read the message.

"_I fucking hate you."_

He had no idea what the hell she was going on about and immediately dialed to find out what he had done to upset her. All eight fish were alive when he left her place last night. He double checked.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Montana, whatever I've done, I'm so sorry. All your fish are alive, I promise! Please, what have I done? I'll make it up to you in any way you want. Please just tell me what it is I've done."

His good mood completely ruined, he made his way back to the lab.

Coming out of the lift he found himself face to face with Rachel, was she the reason Lindsay was pissed at him?

"Hey Danny, I've got those results back from this morning anything…"

He cut her off to drown out her whining voice. Yes even smiling and upbeat her voice was whiny.

"Leave them on my desk would ya? I don't have time to look at them right now."

His phone beeped again and glancing once again at Lindsay's name appearing he looked back up at Rachel.

"Now if there's nothing else, I got something important I have to sort out?"

Yes he was being unnecessarily rude but to hell with her, she'd insinuated that there was something between the two of them, Lindsay was pissed at him and he was convinced she had something to do with it. Watching her, she stormed down the corridor with a scowl that could rival his own.

He headed back to his office, closed the door and sat down. Opening the message from Lindsay, he was surprised to discover a picture attachment. At first glance it was a straight forward picture of what was obviously her crime scene. Wondering what this had to do with her hating him, he grinned as something caught his eye in the corner of the picture.

A pool table.

He read the accompanying text that came with the picture.

"_I arrive at a crime scene to find a pool table and instantly I'm turned on? I'm wet and there's a DB in the room? That's why I fucking hate you. All I can think about is you fucking me over that thing when there's blood spatter to be analysed. Nice work Messer!"_

Laughing in relief he rubbed the back of his head and started a new message.

"_I'm contemplating suicide and the problem is I've got you turned on when there's a DB in the room? Hardly my fault, Babes. You on the other hand are in big trouble because unlike you with your wet panties, I can't hide my arousal so subtly. So I'm sitting at my desk almost as hard as I was last night and of course I can't take care of it due to there being glass walls. You'll pay for this."_

Waiting on her reply, Danny tried to get a grip on himself, figuratively speaking and focus on the evidence in front of him. Maybe he should apologise to Rachel for being sharp with her. Perhaps after he read the message now through from Lindsay.

"_Promise?"_

_Maybe later _he thought.

* * *

**A/N **R&R please? Again, thank you so much for reading and all the alerts. It means a lot **Pxx **

**Thanks to:**

**Grace5**

Montanascreed

**Laurzz**

Canadianpixie

**MTC**

Ladyofthedragons1

**Claudiany5**

Hylen

**Dantanafan**

lewie45

**afrozenheart412**

Texansweetheart

**SexyScottishDoc**

Browner864

**nikki.02**

PintSizeGenius

**Brinchen86**

Dylan Shelby

**CSINYMinute**

aeryn121

**pretty7**

AdrinaFairy


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Hey, I'm keeping this short cause it crashed already on me. Thanks to everyone for your support.

As she is heading away for a couple of months, this is dedicated to my awesome beta,** Laura. **Enjoy** Pxx**

* * *

Lindsay yawned as she walked out the terminal building to get a cab back to the lab. Mac had assured her that it wasn't necessary to check in until she was over her jet lag but she figured that if she went in, she could report straight away then head home to crash out.

Allowing the taxi driver to take her bag, she reclined in the seat and watched the bustle of commuters from the window.

* * *

She had almost arrived at the lab when she realised that Danny was probably working. He had let her know that his case had ran on through to the early hours of the morning and was unable to call. Though he had called last night, all threats and promises of punishment had been forgotten as he whispered filthy, sweet nothings in her ear. His ability to drive her to orgasm with only the lightest touch from herself was seriously impressive.

Gathering her luggage, she stepped into the building, smiling at the feeling of butterflies that had taken up residency in her stomach.

* * *

Danny did a double take in the break room as he spotted a very familiar pair of legs head towards Mac's office.

"Damn Monroe's got some pins on her!" Flack let out a low whistle as he watched Lindsay walk past them.

"Why the hell didn't you go pick her up like a real gentleman? Then again, the look on your face Danny Boy kinda suggests you didn't know Lindsay was coming back today. You piss her off to the point she didn't want to tell you?"

"Fuck you man," Danny laughed it off, though he was confused as to why he was one of the last to know of her reappearance. "She's a big, alright tiny, girl that doesn't need to keep me informed of her whereabouts at all times."

"Yeah, yeah man whatever. Maybe you'll quit this moping shit now she's back. Anyway, unlike some people I have appointments to keep and work to be getting on with. Catch you later."

As he made his way to the door, Danny couldn't resist getting the last word in.

"A'right buddy, love to Jess!"

He laughed as Flack smirked and flipped him off before leaving the room. Cleaning up after himself, he spotted Lindsay coming out of Mac's office half asleep and heading in the direction of the locker room.

Stopping in at their office, he picked up something quickly before swiftly following her in.

* * *

Sneaking up behind Lindsay, Danny latched onto her wrists, pulled them behind her back and cuffed them quickly. Smirking at her sharp intake of breath, he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Nice of you to let me know you were leaving Miami. Or more accurately you're back in New York. Why didn't you let me know you were coming home? I would've picked you up at the airport. You wouldn't believe the about of grief I put up with from Flack there!"

Lindsay was so exhausted she was barely paying attention to which direction she was headed, never mind that someone was following her. Feeling his breath on her neck however was beginning to wake her up in more than one way.

"Does that really justify being cuffed? In work? " She whispered.

"Maybe not, but the number you pulled on me the other day certainly does." He grinned, as her eyes grew wide at the implication.

Turning her around to face him he backed her up against the wall. Sliding his hands up her smooth thighs, they came to rest at the hem of her skirt.

"You any idea how embarrassing that was? Biting my lip so hard that I bled and yet the pain did nothing to get rid of how hard I was. And I never really got the chance to punish you, did I?"

Reaching under her skirt he rubbed his thumbs against her ass reveling in her soft skin. Pressing soft kisses up her neck he whispered in her ear.

"Well, well Miss Monroe! A short skirt _and _a thong? Aren't you a naughty girl?"

Nipping her bottom lip between his teeth, he then attempted to tease her mouth open. Moaning, Lindsay granted him the access which he desired. She couldn't exactly put up much resistance with her current predicament. He seemed to tower over her and she shuddered from the way he physically dominated her.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he gently kissed her, leading her into a false sense of security. It was only a matter of minutes before his grip on her tightened, thrusting his tongue into her mouth then pulling back to tempt her to follow him. Chasing his mouth, Lindsay was pressing herself against him in a desperate need for fulfillment. Each time her breasts pressed against his chest, she felt a thrill of desire run through her.

On his part, Danny could feel himself beginning to lose his control. Which wasn't part of the game plan he had set up for this little scenario. Mentally squaring his shoulders, he pulled her thong to one side and slid his fingers along her slick slit.

He cocked an eyebrow in surprise at what he had discovered.

"Everyone in Miami waxes Danny!"

She tried to be matter of fact but unfortunately was distracted by the fingers trailing over her clit.

Tilting her head back, she gulped in air, trying and failing to regain her composure. Taking advantage of her vulnerable position, Danny nipped the exposed flesh of her neck and continued to tease her.

"You know Montana, I'm pretty sure I told you that I wanted to find out for myself how good you taste."

He pulled back and smirked at her widening eyes and inability to form a sentence. Dropping to his knees, he hitched her skirt up around her hips. He took a minute to appreciate the sight before him. Lindsay Monroe, cuffed against a locker with her skirt hitched up and panties pulled to one side, leaving her bare pussy open and dripping for him.

He permitted himself a brief grin before getting to work on the plan he concocted within minutes of seeing her back in the lab.

He held on to her thighs and eased them further apart to settle between them and trailed his tongue over her soaking centre. She groaned instantly and he could feel his cock fully harden and press against his jeans.

He lazily slid his tongue up her slit, gathering her juices and rolling them over her clit before making his way back down to repeat the process.

"Oh God," Was all she could choke out as she arched into his talented mouth.

He was entirely focused on her reactions and the sounds emitting from her throat. Circling her clit, he upped the tempo and pressure until he could hear her breath become more ragged and the moans increasing in frequency.

Easing up on her, Danny pulled away and stood up, immediately pulling her protesting mouth in for a deep kiss. She could taste herself on him, the thought itself forcing her closer to the edge. The, quite literally, man of her dreams had decided to drop to his knees and satisfy her with his tongue. Even though he had stopped she could feel his hands unbuttoning his fly which caused a muffled scream at the thought of what was coming.

Pulling out his hard cock, Danny continued to muffle the noises Lindsay was making with his mouth. She was so fucking hot, and undoubtedly loving every second.

Lindsay continued to scream into his mouth as he teased her clit with the head of his swollen cock. Finally, Danny was going to give them what they both wanted, no more phone sex, for the time being, but actual physical contact which didn't involve her pussy and her own hand.

"Oh Danny, please, please don't stop!" She pulled away to beg him before latching back onto his mouth.

Sliding his shaft completely along her dripping slit, he gritted his teeth and prepared himself to carry out the hardest task he'd ever set himself.

He stepped back fully and tucked himself into his jeans. He then adjusted her thong, both groaning as his knuckles brushed her centre and pulled her skirt back into place.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" Her eyes flashed angrily. She couldn't make the assumption he wasn't interested, he was clearly fighting an internal battle with himself not to fuck her senseless.

Her rage reminded him there was a method to his madness and it would all be worth it in the end. He reached behind her back and uncuffed her.

"Thing is Montana, I never really did get my revenge for that little message you sent me the other day. I don't believe you can fully appreciate how I felt until you yourself are literally inches away from orgasm."

Disbelief spread across her face, she shook her head at him.

"You are a complete bastard, Messer!"

He pulled her back into his arms and forcefully kissed her again, which she couldn't help but respond to.

"Baby, I will make it up to you and finish off what we started. There's only one catch. _You _won't know when and you won't know where."

Pleased with the fact he'd rendered her speechless, Danny swaggered out of the locker room leaving Lindsay very dazed and confused.

* * *

**A/N **So what did we think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, reviews make my day! LOL **Pxx**

**Thanks to:**

**Laurzz**

Grace5

**Claudiany**

AngelMyste

**Dylan Shelby **

MTC

**Cowboy's Montana**

Afrozenheart412

**Pretty7**

CSINYMinute

**Ladyofthedragons1**

SexyScottishDoc

**Browner864**

Brinchen86

**PintSizeGenius**

Hylen

**ParadiseBlue**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Hi, so my name is Poppy and I used to write this fic... I'm so sorry for the unacceptable delay in getting this posted! If you are still reading this then thank you so much! I also want to thank everyone that has taken the time to review and bring me up past 100 to 104 I think at last count. It makes my day getting these and if you sign in, I always respond. You guys rock! I hope that this makes up for the wait and although it is admittedly not my best, it leads the way for the next part of Miami (providing you guys still want it that is!). Alright enough rambling and on with the story. Apologies for the grammar and spelling fails - it's very late and I don't have a beta. Enjoy! **P xx**

* * *

Pulling herself together, Lindsay gathered her things and headed out the locker room. The man was nothing more than a fucking tease. Although she couldn't deny that she was desperate to find out what he had in store for her if _that _was the kind of thing she could expect at work. A smile playing on her lips she waited on the elevator and came to the conclusion that new underwear was in order. It wasn't like she knew when he'd surprise her…

The elevator arrived at the 35th floor and out stepped none other than Rachel. Not fully understanding what she had done to aggravate the bleached blonde, Lindsay returned her glare with a smirk that Danny would've been proud of.

She would deal with the mixing witch, however now was not the time or place. She was far too exhausted to analyse what must be going through her head. It wasn't like they were in high school anymore.

"Hey Linds, wait up!"

She stepped back out of the elevator to see Danny jogging towards her.

"I can't get out the lab just now but take this. It's started raining, won't keep you fully dry but it'll keep you warm." Reaching out she took the leather jacket he was holding and was bemused at the clacking sound now emitting from a furiously storming Rachel's heels.

"You sure? What about you? Won't you get soaked on the way home?" She was impressed that he could conduct himself in such a normal manner after the state he had reduced her to only ten minutes previously.

"I'm in the lab for the rest of my shift and I have the Avalanche tonight so I'll be fine. Get it off you later?" He spotted Hawkes signaling him frantically down the corridor and started to head towards him.

"Yeah, thanks Danny." She wasn't entirely sure he'd heard her as he waved his hand in the air back at her.

Sliding her arms into the jacket, she tucked the collar up to cover her neck and some of her hair and walked back in to the elevator. Breathing in his scent, she fought to stop a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat spreading across her face.

_Again, not the time or the place!_

* * *

His shift was supposed to end at eight, however, engrossed in their findings, Danny had sent Hawkes off and continued to stay with his evidence. The Doctor had helped him out on more than one occasion so Danny figured he owed him one. Finally at midnight he had a break through. Packing everything up, he decided on a shower before heading home.

The locker room was deserted, for which Danny was grateful. He wasn't in the mood to make small talk with anyone. Tiredness left him grumpy and irritable, not something he wanted to inflict on innocent bystanders.

Stripping off he stepped into the shower and turned the temperature up as high as he could stand. Feeling the stress of the day melting away, his mind turned to more pleasant thoughts. Grinning to himself he recalled the look on Lindsay's face when he left her in the locker room. He was pretty pleased that he was able to walk away from her. Of course in retrospect that was now looking like the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

Frowning, he switched the water off and grabbed his towel, securing it round his taut waist. Drying off he pulled clean underwear and a shirt from his locker and threw them on with the jeans he'd been wearing earlier.

He pulled out his cell and reread the message Lindsay had sent him earlier that evening.

_Thank you so much Cowboy! It got so cold! I'm not in till the day after tomorrow so I'll bring it in then? L x_

Pulling his shoes on, he was reassured by her message. She hadn't referred to the locker room incident, however neither did he when he handed his jacket over. Grabbing his wallet and the keys in his locker he made his way out to the parking garage.

Pulling out onto the unusually quiet street, he figured that although he didn't need it any time before then, it _was _his favourite jacket. Smirking he headed in the direction of Lindsay's apartment sneaking a glance at her spare key on his set…

* * *

Praying to God she wouldn't freak out or shoot him with his own gun, Danny let himself silently into her apartment. His thoughts erratically moved to the fact she hadn't put the chain on the door. Shaking his head at her not keeping people like himself out, he slid the chain over and slipped out of his shoes.

Creeping towards the room he knew to be hers he removed his gun and placed it on the table. Best not make it too easy for her to shoot him.

Her door was partially opened and he could see her sprawled out over her cream sheets. One hand above her head, the other over her exposed stomach. No picture could possibly do the woman justice, she was perfect.

Walking towards her, he pulled his shirt over his head and deciding it would annoy her more than his presence, dropped it on her otherwise tidy floor. Choosing to go all out, he slipped out of his jeans and sat on the edge of her bed, flipping on her bedroom light, wondering how best to approach her.

Taking a deep breath and questioning his sanity, Danny straddled Lindsay carefully and brought the hand on her stomach up beside her head and pinned both her wrists gently to the bed.

As she started to stir, he leaned in and pressed soft kisses to her neck, working up to her ear.

"Please don't freak" he whispered softly.

Coming to, Lindsay was initially panicked by the restraints on her hands, though the scent filling her nostrils followed by the drawling accent in her ear had her transported back to the locker room and the leather jacket she wore home. Instantly relaxing, she tilted her head back to allow the intruder to her home and bed further access.

_So far so good…_

Scraping his teeth back down her neck, he nipped the skin just above her collarbone.

"Danny, don't bruise me." It was barely more than a sigh that escaped her.

"Montana baby, I've sneaked into your apartment in the middle of the night and pinned you to your bed. Who is really in a position to make demands here? Really?" Smirking at the half conscious woman, he waited on her real response.

"Please?" She dragged the unexpected word out making it sound so seductive, Danny felt himself harden unbearably under his boxers.

"Witch." Gliding his way down her body, he pulled her camisole up and left it half covering her face.

Giggling , Lindsay removed it completely, raising her chest off of the bed and pressing herself further into Danny's mouth. She shrieked as he bit down on her nipple.

Grinning briefly, he became completely serious as he continued the task of driving his ideal woman to the point of painful arousal.

Laving the taut peak, he then teased the sensitive flesh below before moving across to her neglected breast.

Arching up against him, Lindsay took matters into her own hands and slid his hand further down her body.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Danny slid her little shorts down her smooth thighs and then ran his hands up the path they came from.

Moving down her body, Danny spread her toned legs apart and pressing her feet down on his thighs so that she was fully open to his gaze.

Drawing in a rather unsteady breath, he dipped his head to her glistening, bare centre. Lazily circling her clit, he rubbed his tongue down the length of her slit, sliding the tip very lightly into her core. Repeating the motion several times, he could feel her body literally vibrate beneath him with his ministrations.

"Danny, please, I need more. I can feel how hard you are and I know you need it too. Please." Danny was more than grateful for her request feeling he could no longer hold back.

Moving with suprising speed, he settled himself between her thighs and resisted the small urge to tease again. Positioning himself against her, he slipped inside her with an urgency that matched her own.

Gripping him tightly, Lindsay was astounded by the length filling her. _He just goes on and on!_

Groaning, she tilted her head back and pleaded with him softly to finish her off.

_How the fuck did I manage this? _Danny marveled briefly. Holding firmly onto her hips he thrust hard and grit his teeth as Lindsay let slip a scream.

Clawing at his biceps, Lindsay wrapped her legs around Danny's waist, desperate to feel him closer than physically possible. With each pull back, she encouraged him to thrust into her harder with her heels against the small of his back.

Knowing he wouldn't last long, he quickened his thrusts and freeing his right arm from her grasp, he furiously rubbed her clit, determined to get her off before himself.

Burying her head into his neck, Lindsay bit down on his shoulder muffling her scream as she came violently against him. She rode the waves of her orgasm as he continued to pound into her until he spilled into her hot, wet centre.

Shouting out her name, he slowed his thrusts to a rocking motion until his pulse slowed considerably. Slipping out of her, he lay on his back and pulled Lindsay over his torso and placed a kiss to her damp forehead.

"Wow." Words failed her. It was everything she dreamed and more. She hadn't hoped he would take her so unexpectedly.

"Wow yourself." He grinned down at her beyond pleased with himself. "Although I really should kick your ass for leaving the chain off your door. Christ knows what could happen to you."

"Yip, some perverted hottie could break in and take advantage of me. Terrible thing to happen." Smirking up at him, she ducked down and sank her teeth into his chest.

"Wiseass, I only came for my jacket." He muttered as he flipped off the light, encompassing them in darkness.

* * *

**A/N **So what did you think? R&R please! Should I just go back to my hiding spot for another two months? LOL Reviews are very much appreciated as are all the alerts.

**Thanks to:**

**Montanascreed**

Ladyofthedragons1

**DantannaxoJelsixo**

Cowboy'sMontana

**TASolo**

Grace5

**MTC  
**

PSG

**Afrozenheart412**

Paradiseblue

**CSINYMinute**

Fatkat

**Aeryn121**

Brinchen86

**Browner864**

RAD

**Canadian Pixie**

New York Babeee

**Pretty7**

SexyScottishDoc

**Lewie45**

Dantanafan

**Laurzz (Sorry, who? LOL wubz)**

Hylen

**Abbelovesdannymesser **

ZoeyBug

**Jupitor's Cowgirl**

Lilio

**Madmush**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **So here we are again with a smutty little update. Language and scenes of a sexual nature all attribute to the **M** rating. Like you didn't know! Apologies to those that logged in to review and I didn't reply to. FF took a little hissy fit with me but let it be known I DID try several times and I appreciate them all.

Shameless self promotion - go read **Teardrops.** Please - it wasn't easy writing it but it helps to release the angst paving the way to more smut which does seem to be a winner.... LOL

**Laura **as always betaing this and making sure my obvious (and not so obvious) grammar fails are taken care of. Shame you don't get to check the **A/N **too. :-)

Alright, I've said enough, on with the show and enjoy,** P xx**

* * *

Opening one eye, Lindsay registered the slumbering body beside her and grinned. Stretching, she turned on to her side and propped herself up with her left arm.

_Absolutely, fucking glorious! _ She thought.

Feeling her abdomen clench and tighten just watching him, she decided to wake him up to play a little more. The clean freak in her however, had to go brush her teeth first.

Upon arriving back in the room, she saw that Danny was starting to waken up. Snatching her own cuffs, she leapt back onto the bed, straddling him whilst he was mid stretch. With nothing but a thin sheet separating them, Lindsay could feel that a certain part of his body was more awake that most.

"You're better than any alarm clock you know that right?" He smirked before groaning. "Aw Linds, come on! What the hell?"

Completely aware of how much power the pouted lip had with him, Lindsay's face fell as she snapped the cuff around his only free wrist.

"What I can't tie you up? You cuff me in work and you begrudge me the opportunity to pay you back for last night?"

Eyes widened to the extreme, she had no difficulty in hiding her grin. Interrogation had left her with a perfect poker face. Danny however had no luck hiding his.

"No, no Baby. It's just, how am I supposed to touch you if I can't move?"

"Well Danny here's the thing. You're not supposed to." Watching realisation dawn on his face, Lindsay sat back on her heels and waited for him to stop struggling.

Which really couldn't come fast enough considering where she was positioned. She didn't want to relinquish control _just _yet.

"Fine, I'll play ball, but don't expect me to be overly happy about this." He barely finished his sentence before she cut him off.

"Good, don't make me gag you too." She raised her eyebrows daring him to test her.

Lindsay watched him watch her. She could feel the heat rising through her body as his eyes lingered over his chest with a hint of a leer on his face.

"Hmmm… It seems a bit unfair that you get to look at me whilst you're all still covered up." Her voice was lower with arousal.

Slowly she pulled back the sheet exposing him to her gaze. She could barely hold back her gasp as she came to the conclusion that he looked ridiculously hot in daylight. Even more so than the previous night.

"See something ya like Monroe?"

"Maybe, Messer. What about you? Don't think you could look more perverted if you tried."

She watched as a smart ass look crossed his face and opened his mouth.

"No, no Danny. What did we talk about? You interrupt me, I gag you. Got it?' She waited for him to nod. "Good. Now, where were we?"

Licking his lips, Danny waited to see what the determined woman was going to do with him. He couldn't fucking wait.

With his sinewy muscles tensing beneath her, Lindsay decided to have some fun, especially since the bastard did leave her hanging…

Dragging her nails up and down his thighs, she grinned as he let out a low moan.

"Oh Baby, I'm just gettin' started!" She drawled at him.

She then proceeded to move her hands up and over his abdomen, tracing each of his well-defined muscles. She licked her lips as he twitched beneath her. Lindsay leaned down, and swept her hair to one side. Hearing his breath quicken, she bit down on his right nipple.

As he groaned out loud, she switched to the left and scratched her nails around his right. She could feel his heart pounding, and reveling in the change of rhythm, she sat up and watched his gasp for breath.

He wanted to beg her to stop, yet didn't dare say a word.

Laughing softly, she then attacked his neck, figuring that what brought her pleasure would surely work for him. However, she wasn't too fussed about not leaving any marks.

He cried out when she sank her teeth into his neck below his jaw, smoothing the pain out with her tongue running over the tender spot.

This was perfect. She had the man of her incredibly dirty fantasies beneath her, arching up to her touch and begging for more. Encouraged, she continued with her little game.

Sliding back down his body, she scraped her teeth slowly along his rib cage, nipping his skin with every hiss that escaped him. His hipbones were her stopping point. Sitting up, she let her fingertips lightly dance across them, the skin inexpressibly taut with the strain he was putting on them.

Unable to resist, she allowed her tongue to follow the path of her fingers and slipped it along and around his hipbones. He was shaking very lightly beneath her causing the heat within her to stir again.

Moving lower, she circled the base of his straining shaft with a little more pressure. Ignoring his pleas for relief, she ran her fingers and tongue over the delicate skin of his scrotum until his jaw clenched and pre cum was leaking copiously from his shaft. Taking the tip of his shaft into her mouth, she lapped the head of his throbbing cock clean.

When done, she pulled away with a pop and bit her lip as an animalistic growl escaped Danny's throat.

"Something wrong, Danny?" She asked faux innocently.

"In which manner am I allowed to answer that question?" He grunted through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm considering your tone, I think it's best you don't answer at all." Laughing at him struggle against the cuffs, she decided she'd had enough teasing. She was far too eager for her own satisfaction and she was a little concerned that he may not talk to her for awhile after this session.

Positioning herself over him, she watched as his eyed widened and he bit back a grin.

_Probably too scared to let the game away. _She thought.

Holding him between her petite hands, she slowly lowered herself down onto his aching cock.

"Lindsay." He breathed the word out, eyes now closed and head thrown out.

"You know Cowboy, all you gotta do is lie back and enjoy the ride!"

Taking his entire length within her, she clenched several times around his invading shaft as she adjusted to his length. Once composed, or as composed as she could be, she began to rock gently on top of him.

"Oh God! Fucking uncuff me!"

Lindsay ignored his demands and picked up the pace, rising up off of his cock and thrusting herself back down roughly on him. She shook her head in response as he continued to plead, demand and at one point threaten.

"Why the hell not?" He couldn't stand not to have his hands on her. She was _his_. His hands should be roaming every inch of her tight, toned body.

"If I uncuffed you, I wouldn't be able to do this, would I?"

Stunned into silence, he lay mesmerised as she slipped her hand down the front of her body to play with her clit. As her body convulsed around him, she lay a hand on his chest for support whilst she brought herself to a long awaited climax. Screaming his name, she collapsed on Danny's chest as he continued to thrust up into her as he faced his own release.

Dripping with sweat, eyes half closed in exhaustion they waited to regain their breath before Lindsay was first to break the silence.

"How did ya like that, Cowboy?" She dragged out the words seductively.

"God I love it when you talk country!"

* * *

**A/N **As always your reviews and alerts are much appreciated. R & R please?

**Thanks to:**

**Kcatlin**

Jupitor's-Cowgirl

**Lewie45**

Ladyofthedragons1

**Crycrys**

Cowboy'sMontana

**Hylen**

Madmush

**Afrozenheart412**

Little Miss Messer

**CSINaomi**

Canadianpixie

**???**

Montanascreed

**ZoeyBug**

TASolo

**Browner864**

Pretty7

**CSINYMinute**

Laurzz

**Fatkat**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay and my apologies for not personally replying to everyone. I know I almost always do.

I'm afraid I'm gonna be MIA for a while. Real life is getting pretty intense but I wanted to post this before I disappear. Will be back in October and I hope you enjoy.

Dedicating this to everyone who has taken time to read, review add to alerts or even say a good word about it, particularly to **afrozenheart** (you know why). It means so much, even weeks after updating, getting an alert can make me smile.

I'm done spewing ANs! Enjoy!** P xx**

* * *

_Hmmm, time to get one over on the bitch! _Rachel followed Lindsay at a distance to the women's bathroom. Indicating her friend to come with her, she smirked as she set her plan in motion.

* * *

"I swear, wild doesn't even cover it!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes in the cubicle as she heard her least favourite lab tech gossip with her vapid friend.

"Yeah, the locker room, can you believe it?"

"Shut up, Rachel. You did not have sex with Danny Messer. And not in work!"

_Wait, what? _ Lindsay took her hand away from the lock and sat back down once more.

"Honest to God. Check his tee shirt. Still inside out."

Lindsay could almost see the smirk on the skinny ass bitch's face. _Count to 10, this could all just be some misunderstanding!_

"Black boxers and fresh scratches along his hips. Go check if you don't believe me. He said he'd be in Trace."

"Ok, ok I believe you. Didn't think he'd have it in him but we're late back. You can tell me more later."

Fuming, Lindsay waited until the footsteps faded to nothing before exiting the cubicle and splashing cold water on her face. Looking at her reflection she vowed that no way was Daniel Fucking Messer getting one over on her.

* * *

Singing along to himself, Danny looked up as he saw a determined Lindsay make a beeline for him.

"Hey Montana! Come to give me a hand?" The smirk quickly faded as he realised that determined Lindsay was an incredibly pissed off Lindsay.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she reached into his lab coat and felt the seams of his shirt.

"You're fucking kidding me?!" Lindsay screamed before taking a breath, remembering where she was before looking at him again.

"What the hell is your problem Monroe?" Confused as hell, Danny backed away from her. She looked like she might throw something.

"What is my problem? That bitch is talking about how she had sex with you and there was me thinking she was bullshitting to her friend and it turns out your shirt is exactly the way she said it was. Inside out!" Turning around, she left the room and headed back to her office.

Sitting down, she was only a little surprised that Danny had followed her.

"You wanna tell me what the _hell _that was about?" He demanded.

"Sure! As soon as you tell me what the hell you are playing at chasing me, then hooking up with that whore!" Running her hands through her hair, she shook her head. Surely it couldn't be that messed up. There must be a mistake. Though it was almost too good to be true.

Her pager beeped and she read the message rather than look at him whilst he retaliated.

"You're kidding right? You walk in whilst I'm working and accuse me of having sex with someone else and not giving me anything other than you heard someone talking? Don't be so stupid" Shaking his head, Danny looked at his tee shirt, took it off and turned it the right way round.

Glancing up at her partner she saw that he was partially undressed. The sight of him shirtless normally had her melting in lust. Right now, seeing the afore mentioned scratches, she was melting with rage.

Without thinking she pulled her shoe off and threw it at him.

"Go fuck yourself! Scratches where she said they'd be! Shirt inside out? Too much of a coincidence Danny!"

Scrambling over to pick up her shoe, she then gathered her things, heading for the door.

"The scratches you left on me as I fucked you senseless, you mean? Had to go change my shirt cause I spilled coffee all over it. Remember I was wearing blue this morning? Check my locker! Quit the mental bitch act!"

Throwing him a glare that would've turned a lesser man to stone, Lindsay left the office.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a case to be getting on with."

Staring at her departing back in disbelief, Danny collapsed into her chair and picked up her pen and twirled it through his fingers.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

* * *

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, Daniel Messer!" Lindsay screamed several hours later as though she was on the other side of the room. In actual fact his face was inches from hers.

"I'll tell you to calm down when you're acting like a fucking psycho like you are now!" _Not helping matters, Danny_ he chided himself.

"Psycho? Fucking psycho?!" Pushing him with all her might, she didn't knock him over but Danny stumbled over his feet. Smirking at his temporary lack of coordination, she folded her arms across her chest and stepped back from him.

"What the hell? Yeah, you've clearly lost it! You threw a fucking shoe at me for Christ's sake! And for what? You got a little pissed off at work?" Regaining his footing, he closed the gap between them once more.

"Don't put this all on me! And don't you dare shout at me! You have no right to be pissed at me!" He wasn't scaring her by any means, she knew that she had overreacted but she'd be damned if she admitted it.

"No right to be pissed? You told me to go fuck myself! In my fucking office! All cause that whore pissed you off?" She was going to admit she had overreacted and apologise. And soon.

"Yeah and you told me I was being stupid! Me? Stupid? Must 'ave been for thinking I could have any kinda relationship with you!"

He loved that her accent became more pronounced under strain. He didn't however appreciate what she was saying. Time to put the little country girl straight.

"Don't lie to me." He dropped the volume to just below a whisper, the huskiness of it causing more than rage to stir inside her. "Don't stand there and tell me you regret letting me talk you out of your panties over the phone. Or letting me cuff you in the locker room. And don't insult either of our intelligence by denying you let me."

He watched as her pupils dilated and her chest heaved slightly with her quickened breath.

"Don't think that is gonna change how pissed off I am at you, Messer!" She was struggling to regain ground but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me ask you this then. What about when I sneaked into your bedroom, pinned your hands above your head and proceeded to fuck you senseless?"

"Fuck you, Danny!" Not the most brilliant retort she could utter but it really was all she had at that moment. And it did sum up what she wanted to happen…

"No problem, Baby Girl! Only, I'm gonna have to ask you to ask me properly." He hoped that she reached that point of arousal that regardless of what she said tomorrow, he'd know she wouldn't regret tonight's actions.

"You want _me_ to ask _you _to fuck me? You gotta be kidding!" She looked at him in disbelief. She was the one that was pissed. Unsure of whether or not she had any actual right but she wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"No, I think you'll find I'm far from kidding. The shit you've pulled on me today? Now I know how you work. You're not going to turn round and admit you were wrong. God knows you can't pronounce it unless to accuse someone else." He laughed at her noncommittal shrug to concede he was right.

"So what we're going to do is this. I'll let it slide if you're honest and admit that you want me so much that you're going to by pass your mental fit you had earlier and yeah, beg me to stay." Overly confident, Danny stepped into her personal space, or what was left of it and made the mistake of smirking in self-satisfaction.

"Oh Danny, you're so right!"

_Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. _The tone emitting from her was not one he was familiar with.

"I'm going to be completely honest with my feelings towards you." Smiling, she latched her hands round the back of his head and pulled him in as far as possible.

"Baby, you can go take a flying fuck to yourself. Don't stand there in _my _apartment and make those demands of me." Tightening her grip, she smiled at him in a way that **should **be loving but was downright frightening in all honesty.

_Only one thing for it! _Sending up a silent prayer, Danny bowed his head, paused for a moment and grabbed her thighs.

A gasp escaped her as Danny simultaneously spread her thighs and hitched her against the wall ensuring her pinned position.

"You really need to watch that mouth of yours Montana before it gets you into all kinds of trouble." Rubbing his erection against her centre, he allowed Lindsay the opportunity to feel what this exchange was doing for him in the hope she would reciprocate.

Wriggling free, she pushed Danny to where she had been pinned moments previously.

"Oh yeah? What kind do you think would really shut me up Cowboy?"

Danny raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. She'd have been convincing if it weren't for the use of his nickname. He sighed and feigned a serious expression on his face and brought his hand across her ass.

Lindsay gasped and stared at him wide-eyed.

"And that Miss Monroe, was just for starters. Shall we play nicely?" Not pausing to give her the opportunity to answer, Danny went in for the kill and pressed his lips against hers.

Freezing in shock, Lindsay recovered enough to slowly wind her arms back around his neck. Then she bit on his bottom lip, hard.

She whimpered against his mouth as once again his hand came across her slightly tingling flesh. Tilting her head back, she allowed him entry to her mouth and deepened the kiss.

_Gotta love my girlfriend being a kinky bitch! _Danny thought as he slowly moved them both around so she was back in the position of being pinned against the wall.

Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, he sunk his teeth into the newly exposed flesh, marking as much of her as decently possible. He sucked the skin above her navel and grinned at the small reddish purple spot that began to take form. Slipping her shirt away from her completely, he curled his hands around her back to unclip her bra.

Feeling a little exposed and still marginally pissed, Lindsay tugged at the hem of his goddamn green tee.

"That's got to go." She murmured.

"Why?"

"'Cause it fucking gets you outta any trouble!" Latching herself back on to his lips, she allowed him to hitch her skirt up around her hips and hitch her panties to one side as she unbuckled his belt.

"How the hell did you freaking out at me mean that I am the one that's in trouble?" Confused, he looked at her for a moment before deciding he actually didn't care and kissed her again.

"Spanking my ass means you're in trouble and don't pretend to come over all innocent." She gasped as she pulled back from him.

"You know I've never pretended to be innocent and don't _you _act like you didn't enjoy it. In fact, you pretty much asked for it." He raised his eyebrow challenging her to deny it.

Nodding her head once, conceding what he had said, she grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as he raised her off the ground and thrust into her, hard.

"Fuck, Danny." Biting her lip, she groaned as she adjusted to his hard length.

"You alright?" Barely restraining himself, Danny gritted his teeth as he waited for the nod that would give him the go ahead. Once granted, he slowly slid out of her almost fully, and with a hard thrust, filled her again. Repeating the pattern of slow teasing and fast fulfilment, Danny struggled against his instinct to take her as quickly as he wanted.

Her groans soon turned to shrieks as she felt every ridge of his cock tease her mercilessly. She buried her head into his shoulder and gasped as her orgasm built up, the heat in her stomach burning uncontrollably.

Feeling close to release, Danny grabbed her hair with his right hand, steadying them with his left against the door and tugged her head back. Sinking his teeth into his neck he increased the speed of his thrusts which triggered her orgasm.

Her screams filling his ears coupled with the sensation of Lindsay's nails down his back sent Danny over the edge. Blood rushing to his head, clouding his vision he shouted out her name as he spilled inside her.

He gently let her down and she attempted to smooth her hair and fix her skirt as he kicked out of his trousers fully. Giving up, she tossed her hair back and unfastening the skirt, threw it on the pile of the previously discarded clothes. She decided she may as well give him a show and bent right over to remove her panties.

"Don't think that you're not in for so much trouble after the mess you made of my neck, Cowboy." She threw over her shoulder before straightening up and heading towards the bedroom.

Danny whistled for her attention which stopped her progress and she turned around in utter outrage.

"Whis…" She trailed off as she discovered her apparently suicidal lover behind the fridge door.

Closing the door over, carrying a tray of strawberries, Danny tossed a can at Lindsay.

"Oh I'm counting on trouble Monroe!" He said with a huge grin.

Looking down at the can in her hand, she tried to remember purchasing whipped cream and strawberries.

"Dare I even ask what you have planned?" She asked as he approached her.

Placing a strawberry between her plump lips, he spanked her ass one last time before walking into her room.

"How bout I just show instead of tell?"

* * *

**A/N **Once more, read & review? Love them all guys!

**Thank you to:**

**ladyofthedragons1**

Hylen

**nciscsinyluver**

**Jupitor's-Cowgirl**

**madmush**

afrozenheart412

**Little_Miss_Messer**

nikki.02

**browner864**

Laurzz

**fatkat**

paradiseblue

**ZoeyBug**

pretty7

**lewie45**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **So, October..... Yeah things didn't quite work out but here nor there. I'm posting again, whether or not it's as good as you all deserve has yet to be seen. I've not had a beta for this, inspiration struck and I got this done today and figured I'd let you all have it raw. Not that anyone's been kept waiting right? I'm keeping this incredibly brief as I really don't know what to say and I'm sure you've all skipped past this already.

Thank you to everyone who has encouraged, read, reviewed and added me to alerts. (More on that later).

I own nothing.

Enjoy, **P xx**

* * *

Walking wasn't easy. Oh ok, it was. Walking without looking like John Wayne was another matter and she hadn't been in Montana since, well too long for anyone for her to believe it was a horse she'd been riding and not that smart ass co-worker of hers.

Perhaps it was best she continued to keep movement to a minimum in front of people, as she had done so far that day. How was it possible that her hips ached in _that _way? Yeah they'd been 'energetic' before but wow, she didn't know it was physically possible to twist like that.

Lindsay grinned as she recalled the way she was flipped over then almost dropped on the floor.

Danny spotted her walking past the staff room, much more slowly than normal and smiled to himself knowingly before heading out to catch up with her, hands full.

"Hey Montana, it's lunch!" he hollered down the corridor.

"Must you make such noise?" She stopped and relieved him of some of his burden. "Shouldn't you have kept this in the staffroom and I would've joined you?"

"Yes, if we were eating in the staffroom, which we're not." The mysterious look lasted a few seconds before revealing all. "We're roof bound Monroe, shame to waste such glorious weather and I don't wanna deal with the common people today, so what do you say?"

Smiling, she agreed and headed towards the lift to take them to the top floor.

Walking past the lab she spotted Rachel gripping a beaker like it had personally offended her and glaring at them both.

"Danny what the hell are you doing?" Lindsay hissed as he strode towards the lab.

"Uh Rachel, you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on things? I'm waiting on some results but I'm gonna take my girl to lunch first so pop them on my desk if they come back before I do? Thanks." Danny flashed her a perfunctory smile before strolling back to Lindsay. "What? Couldn't help myself!"

"You're gonna burn Messer."

"Oh yeah, but it'll so be worth it!" He said before stepping into the lift.

* * *

Finishing their food, Danny waited all of thirty seconds before pulling Lindsay onto her feet and into his arms.

"We are so going to get caught, you know?"

"Oh, come on Linds, where's your sense of adventure?"

Lindsay grinned as she admitted to herself she honestly didn't give a shit who caught them. Mac wasn't on duty for another six hours, Stella was on holiday and Hawkes and Adam were currently out on a call. So in theory, anyone who caught them was of little relevance.

"Yeah, ok but you better be ready with a good excuse if needs be."

Danny smiled broadly at how she gave in. In all honesty, they should be fine, even if caught; they were off the clock due to lunch. And what better way to spend it than on the roof of their building, enjoying the unexpected sun.

"Think we could convince Mac to get a pool fitted up here like some of the hotels round here?" Lindsay asked absentmindedly.

"We can only dream, however I doubt much work would get done with you working the little bikini during your shift." Danny shook his head to get the mental image out of his mind. Why imagine when the real thing was right in front of him?

Seeing the momentary distraction on Danny's face, Lindsay decided to take the lead.

"So Cowboy, how are we gonna play this?" Coyly unbuttoning her shirt, she moved over to the edge of the building then leaped up to sit on the wall. "Paparazzi style like this? Without you tossing me over that is?"

Dropping her shirt to the floor she slipped back down again and turned her back to him.

"Both of us getting a view of this hectic city like so?" Bending over, she presented her firm ass to him wrapped up in the tightest of indigo jeans. Glancing over her shoulder she was pleased and more than a little smug to see his breathing had become a little ragged.

Straightening up, she walked towards him and tugged at the bottom of his white shirt.

"I've lost mine, your turn."

Danny didn't need telling twice. Shirt over his head, he made his way towards Lindsay and gripped her around the hips.

"As much as I'd love to fulfil your Paparazzi fantasy, I can't help but get the feeling you'll be thinking about that vampire guy instead of me." He knew her weakness for the 'real' vampires as she referred to them.

Lindsay laughed at him. "Oh now where is _your_ sense of adventure? I solemnly swear not to think of blond Vikings!"

Danny's look of disbelief had her giggling again and she backed down.

"Ok, ok no sitting on the edge!" Stepping away from him, she unzipped her jeans, let them fall to the floor before doing a slow twirl then finally stopping to wink at him.

"You know, as sunny as it is, there is still a breeze up here, Danny. I suggest you make up your mind quickly or the clothes go back on."

Following suit and losing his own jeans, Danny revealed that he'd misplaced his underwear that morning and was now completely naked.

"I swear if I knew you'd get this demanding, I'd never have given you your head." Shaking his head, Danny reached for her again and turned her around to face the city.

He unclipped her bra and casually tossed it behind him then ran his index finger down her spine stopping just above her underwear. Sliding his hands around to her hipbones, he began to slide her panties down her thighs.

Her hair was twisted up, which made his target so much easier to find. Kissing the nape of her neck, he waited until she was backing up into him before making his way up to her ear. Lindsay herself was surprised at this newly discovered erogenous zone and every time Danny went within inches of it, she slickened up and was more than ready for him.

She caught her breath as he sucked on her lobe and he slid one hand between her toned legs finding her centre dripping. He thrust one, then two fingers in as he traced his tongue over the shell of her ear revelling in the sound of her orgasm building. Feeling her tighten around him, Danny moved back to his original position and bit down on her neck as she came to her shuddering climax.

"How does the city look through an orgasm then?" He chuckled lightly.

"If you hurry up and get inside me, you might just find out for yourself." Lindsay managed to say between gasping breaths.

Wasting no time, Danny pulled her panties all the way down, spread her legs and slipped inside her wet heat.

Grunting, he rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before following Lindsay's encouragement and withdrawing almost fully before thrusting, hard, back into her.

The noise of the city was barely a hum up so high and Danny barely had eyes for anything except the sleek neck of the petite brunette before him.

Rotating his hips, he tried to focus on bringing Lindsay to a second climax before letting go himself. Sensing what he was planning, so predictable! Lindsay leaned back to meet his thrusts and tightened her muscles around him to distract him.

It worked.

"Fuck Lindsay" he moaned into her neck as he lost all control. His hot breath on her neck combined with the sensitivity of her previous orgasm had Lindsay approached the edge of bliss once more and she decided to help herself along a little.

"Damn, you have no idea how much it turns me on when you do that." Although he knew she was paying no heed whatsoever to the words, Danny knew the sensation of his breath at her ear once more would help her along.

Rocking gently he waited for her to come down from her high before sliding out of her.

"Warm enough yet Monroe?" He flashed that ridiculously huge smile at her and grabbed his jeans.

"Mmmm, just about Danny Boy." She tossed his shirt back at him and pulled her own clothing on at record speed.

"Good to go? Look at that, we still have five minutes left." She smiled over her shoulder whilst making her way to the door leading back into the building.

She stopped, confused, as she spotted that it had been barricaded shut. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Danny, she gestured towards it.

"What? I have a sense of adventure but I ain't stupid, Montana!"

* * *

**A/N **Ok, you can stone me now! I'm sorry if it was a let down but inspiration hit and I figured, get back on the system and hopefully practice makes perfect. Please R&R so I know whether or not it was worth my making an appearance again.

**Thanks to:**

**nciscsinyluver**

mellie

**ladyofthedragons1**

afrozenheart412

**browner864**

paradiseblue

**TAsolo**

Zoeybug

**Little Miss Messer**

lewie45

**TheSunday**

Laurzz

**Jupitor's-Cowgirl**

Mizz Kassie

**lovelytiff**

Chocolatery

And everyone else who has read/recently added me to author/story alerts, you have no idea how much it means months and months on and people want more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** So I've decided to hound you all with an update - I'm fairly out of practice so apologies for the content. Not quite feeling up to my usual standards, but hopefully practice makes perfect :-). Also, with creative licence, I am assuming blueberry muffins are available at all hours in New York - Gregg's is open until 3am in the UK (bakers for non British peeps) so yeah, muffins at 3 is perfectly acceptable.

Also this hasn't been beta-d sorry!

I don't own anything.

Enjoy** P xx**

* * *

"I love you, I adore you. You warm every part of me, from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair."

"Monroe, I care for you too but I think Danny may have some objection to that declaration you got there."

Lindsay raised her eyes up to meet those of resident wiseass Don Flack.

"My coffee Don, my coffee. I've been here for fourteen hours and no sign of going home anytime soon and this little caffeinated delight is my saviour. Just look at how black it is…"

A dazed look crossed her face as she pulled the cup closer to her. Don couldn't help but laugh a little at how exhausted she looked.

"Uh Linds, I hear a rumour that it's still going to be a little while before your results actually come back so I have a suggestion. You let me have that coffee which quite frankly is going to taste disgusting since it came from that pot and take a nap. I'll wake you up in an hour or two with a real coffee – how's that sound?"

Lindsay didn't put up much resistance as he peeled the coffee cup away from her hands. To be perfectly honest he was right, it was going to taste disgusting and that sofa was looking so, so comfortable.

"You promise to wake me up? With real coffee?"

"I promise"

"And a blueberry muffin?"

"Dead on your feet and still a total smartass. You know if Danny hadn't already called dibs, I would totally hit on you."

Don pulled an old throw out from under the sofa and flung it over her.

"I got to say, bringing me real coffee and a blueberry muffin, I would totally let you."

"Ok, and we _know_ you really have to sleep now."

"Love you Don."

"Say that without giggling and one day I'll believe you." He turned out the break room light and closed the door quietly behind him.

Half way down the hall he ran into Danny looking a little better than Lindsay but not much.

"Hey Don, you get her to sleep?"

"That I did, not really much convincing needed on my part though. I do have to confess – she told me she loved me. Sorry man, I had to tell you – it's getting serious."

"Promise her a blueberry muffin, huh?" He ruffled his hair as he waited for confirmation.

"Damn, I was hoping to steal her off you." He swayed to the side as Danny swiped at his head.

"No such luck, she already proposed to Stella when she brought in cupcakes last week."

"Talk about a total heartbreaker, wonder how you get a look in?"

"I could tell you but I'd probably scar you for life." Danny wiggled his eyebrows in a manner than just turned Don's stomach.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Don slipped back into the break room with a steaming hazelnut latte and blueberry muffin.

"Hey Lindsay, back as promised."

He could tell that she was now actually awake but pretending to sleep.

"Now a little bird told me that you already proposed to Stella over cupcakes which makes me think your declaration of love was false. I'm thinking I'll keep the blueberry muffin."

Quick as a flash, Lindsay's hand snatched the brown paper bag from his hands.

"Don you're a star but a very bad liar. That's a good thing by the way."

Lindsay ruffled her hair and took the coffee more gently from Don. Breathing in the fragrant brew, she took a slow sip before sighing.

"I hear you're supposed to drink water when you first wake up but coffee is just so much more satisfying. Thanks for this, I needed a nap so badly."

She tore the top of the muffin off, breaking a piece off and offering it to Don.

"Now this is the first and possibly last time I'm offering so you best take me up on it."

Don took the muffin off her and more or less swallowed it whole, impressing and disgusting Lindsay at the same time.

"Thanks Monroe. Your boy has your results, I'm embarrassed to say I did a full coffee run but not as embarrassed as he was when he asked for a caramel macchiato. A caramel macchiato? What kind of chick drink is that anyway?"

Lindsay laughed loudly, it was her fault that Danny now had an addiction to the bittersweet drink, something he was mortified about.

"I better go hunt him down before he tries to steal credit for my amazing break through."

She stretched up, pecked Don on his forehead, grabbed her coffee and made for the door.

"Later Linds." Figuring, he didn't have to go anywhere for awhile he sprawled out on the sofa Lindsay had just vacated and decided to catch a few hours himself.

* * *

"Hey Cowboy, you got my results?" Lindsay bounced up to Danny with more energy than was acceptable at 2am.

"That I do but Mac said the amount of follow up work was going to be pretty long so we should head home and be back in for the late shift." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the door, grabbing their coats on the way.

"Bedtime?"

Danny was convinced by the gleam in her eyes that she wasn't quite ready to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, something like that…"

* * *

Sneaking out of the bed, Lindsay tiptoed towards the bathroom. Fun and games (oh yes there were games) were all well and good, but aching muscles just needed relief.

She switched on the shower and sighed as the blissfully hot water pounded down her back, knowing how fortunate she was to be blessed with decent pressure.

Her mind drifted back to the night's events, Danny slowing kissing every inch of her until she wriggled uncontrollably and begged him to stop. Which he did, yet continued to hover over her until she begged him to start again.

He laughed at her softly before kissing along her ear (she still had no idea why she found it so erotic), he flipped her over then trailed his fingers across her back taking in her reactions to seemingly random spots. He kissed the nape of her neck and sucked gently. She arched up toward him and was rewarded as he worked his way down her spine with delicate fingers and lips. He pulled her up on to all fours, caressing her thighs as she moaned softly…

"Montana, you gonna be much longer?"

Lindsay jumped out of her reverie and smiled ruefully at the man in question's timing.

"No I'm just coming out, hold on." She switched off the water, wrapped a tiny excuse of a towel around her petite frame and stepped into the cold hallway.

"All yours"

Danny greeted her with a sleepy acknowledgement and slightly clumsy kiss on the forehead before stumbling into the bathroom. Lindsay grinned and dried off quickly before leaping back into bed.

It wasn't too much longer before Danny slipped into the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, moulding her body to his.

"Have to say Linds, didn't think you could cause that much steam by yourself."

_Oy vey, half asleep and he still pulls out the worst lines ever_. Fixing her 'serious' face, she rolled over to look him directly in the eyes.

"Cowboy, I thought you were fully aware of how hot I was?"

"Huh, and I thought I had the Masters in bad lines?" Wriggling his eyebrows, he moved in closer and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Want to remind me how hot you get?"

"I might be able to help you out"

* * *

**A/N **Hope it wasn't a total disappointment, really pleased to see alerts still coming through especially since I haven't updated in so long! R&R please?

**Thanks to:**

**Brinchen86**

TheSunday

**TASolo**

ladyofthedragons1

**afrozenheart412**

hartful13


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **So hi! Remember me? No? Not surprised. :) Anyways, I apologise. I don't have a beta so grammar/spelling issues are all my own fault and I'll torture myself more than any of you if I find anything so don't worry about that. (I've previously altered published chapters due to a sneaky "your" situation. Less said about that, the better).

Language and scenario all attribute to the M rating and I can barely see straight so I'm going to stop typing and get on with it.

Enjoy!** P xx**

* * *

"You gotta be kidding?"

"I'm sorry Danny, but I'm not. I have to go."

She didn't look remotely sorry. In fact she was already halfway out the door as she spoke.

"Seriously, what does that bastard have that I don't?" Danny scowled as he pretended to categorise his results.

"Look!" Lindsay said impatiently flicking her hair and walking back into the room. "I won't be able to explain if you need to ask – I thought you'd understand!"

"All I understand is that I'm stuck here processing this shit so you can go swoon over some guy with long hair. And that made no sense!" He pushed his glasses up his nose before folding his arms across his broad chest, a gesture that would previously have Lindsay biting her lower lip if it weren't for his comment.

"Some guy with long hair?" scrunching up her petite face, she tossed her hands in the air. "I'm done. I'm gone. Messer, you're fucking clueless and I'm not hanging around to hear this shit. Deal with it. I'll see you whenever."

She tried to storm out the office, but the effect was somewhat spoiled with Flack holding the door for her.

"Have fun, Monroe!" He yelled after her. Blue eyes twinkling he turned around to face the petulant child that was Daniel Messer.

"Aw come on man, surely you're not jealous?" He raised a dark eyebrow before ducking to avoid the stress ball sailing toward his head.

* * *

Several hours later, a sticky, starry-eyed Lindsay strolled through her apartment door humming to herself.

"Have fun?"

_F__unny how the blue of his eyes changes according to his mood _Lindsay mused. _They're like a s__tormy sea right now._

Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of her reverie to question why he was in her apartment.

"I had a fantastic time, thank you very much."

Danny watched as she took her own sweet time sliding out of her, no wait _his_ leather jacket.

"So why exactly are you here, Cowboy? Come to apologise for acting like a spoiled five year old in the lab earlier?" Slipping off her boots, she padded into the open plan kitchen.

So taunting the man probably wasn't the most mature thing to do but she couldn't help herself. Her glowing high was fading fast and it was all his fault.

"No!" Danny snapped. "I mean, you have to admit, you were winding me up. You just couldn't shut up about it could you?" Tugging his hair in exasperation, he stood up and bolted her door. "Hardly the most mature attitude yourself, don't you think?"

"I just couldn't help myself, sorry." Again, the minx didn't look remotely sorry about anything. "And shouldn't you be on the other side of that bolt?"

Advancing on her was the only reasonable thing left to do. Well, in his fucked up mind it was.

Licking her lips in a rather nervous fashion, Lindsay backed up against the fridge, closed her eyes and waited to see where he'd strike first.

_Oh. My. God_

Eyelashes fluttering, she swallowed dryly as teeth scraped her left earlobe. Working his way down to her pulse point, Danny sucked lightly on it until she moaned.

"I will leave, when I'm good and ready. Ok?" he rasped in her ear.

"Mmm Hmmm" The glowing high was coming back rather quickly and she was beginning to feel incredibly overdressed. In fact, he was overdressed too.

She reached out and tugged lightly at the bottom of his navy tee hoping he'd get the message.

He pulled away briefly to remove her little strappy top first, pleased that control had been won without too much of a fight.

"You wearing any underwear tonight, Montana? Little slutty don't ya think?" So Flack was right, he was a little jealous. Then again, it was his mouth teasing its way down to her incredibly erect nipple.

Too turned on to even rise to the slutty implication, Lindsay arched up into his mouth before reaching down to unfasten her jeans before undoing his.

"Just a time saving technique is all" she gasped. "Please remove your top."

Danny pulled away and whipped his top over his head before gripping the waistband of her ridiculously skinny black jeans and yanked them south. Satisfied to discover she in fact was completely without underwear, he crouched down and traced his tongue slowly from her ankle to her collar bone, revelling in the resulting shrieks.

On his feet once more, he gripped the back of her neck and yanked her up on her tiptoes to kiss her. Lindsay had mere seconds to mentally congratulate herself on not throwing her legs around his waist in surrender before she felt his other hand creep between her thighs. Already slick with her wanting him, Danny trailed his fingers across her slit, lightly flicking her clit before pulling away.

The low growl that escaped from her throat had Danny chuckling lightly before pulling his jeans off with his feet. A talent learned as a wannabe teenage stud, "Look doll, no hands!" No one had been impressed back then but right now, it enabled him to keep his hands busy elsewhere.

"Alright, try to keep cool, Monroe" She glared at him with a look that could freeze nitrogen. "Ok, scrap that. Multitask it is."

Slipping his hand back between her legs, he eased his fingers inside her whilst the pad of his thumb massaged her clit. Feeling her toned flesh begin to buck, Danny latched his mouth back around her left nipple whilst massaging her firm right breast with his free hand.

"God, Danny! Not enough". She was so far gone, she could barely form words but she knew what she wanted, and could feel from the thickness pressing on her thigh that Danny was ready to give her exactly it.

"Just no pleasing some folk" Danny muttered before turning her around and pushing her back onto the kitchen table. Gripping her knees, he pulled her thighs apart and positioned himself at her throbbing centre.

She moaned lightly and at that sound, Danny yanked her pliant body toward him whilst thrusting hard.

Calling his name over and over, she tried to find purchase on the smooth tabletop with her nails but to no avail, instead she surrendered completely to the overwhelming sensation that tingled through her entire being.

"You done?" Danny grinned down at her as she fought for breath whilst nodding lightly. Pulling her up into a seated position, he pulled her legs around his waist before standing and walking through to the bedroom. "Good, cause now it's my turn."

* * *

Exhausted, Lindsay swept a few curls back from her glistening forehead and stretched her entire body like a cat before curling into Danny's chest.

"Bet he couldn't do that to you if he tried for a month." Lindsay laughed as Danny puffed his chest out like a proud pigeon.

"Danny, let's make something crystal clear so there is no confusion in the future. Given that the things that man did with a guitar had me ready to be fucked within mere minutes, I don't doubt his skills in the bedroom department."

Seeing that he was about to protest, Lindsay reached down and stroked his shaft back into prime position. Once hard again, she straddled him before continuing.

"And another thing, I'm sorry, but if it ever came down to it, I'd kick you out on the street barefoot if Dave Grohl so much as smiled at me. And if you _ever_ refer to the legend as 'some guy with long hair' again, it'll be a lot sooner than you think."

Sliding down on his cock, she tossed her hair over her shoulder before grinning slyly.

"So how about you just lie there, shut up and let me relive the best groupie fantasy of my life?"

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I may or may not be obsessed with a certain band(s) and its (their) sensational frontman. You know you would! If you feel so inclined, please R&R? xx**

**Thanks to:**

Hartful13

**TAsolo**

nciscsinyluver

**Brinchen86**

Jupitor's-Cowgirl

**afrozenheart412**

ladyofthedragons1

**rhymenocerous**

TheSunday

**Alex Joleta**


End file.
